Many television services providers offer “mosaic” channels. These mosaic channels display multiple thumbnails of video content all on one screen so that a user watching that particular mosaic, whether it be channel based or application, is able to see multiple content, and may be able to navigate to the individual thumbnails to listen to the audio related to that content. However, many of the mosaic channels available today are genre based and static. For example, today's mosaic channels may be defined at the market level with preset channels. The user or subscriber watching the mosaic channel may not interact with it except for navigation; they may not be able to do any customization.
Users may appreciate a personalized mosaic space where they may have the ability to customize the mosaic channels such that they may set their preferred linear channels or network content. This may provide them with a very personal experience with multiple video panes that they may use to watch content or for navigation purposes.